Bored In Town
Bored In Town is the name of a concert film by American power pop band, The Paper Jets. It was recorded in March 2010, released in November 2011, and produced by Scott Kammerer. It is the only release that features the band's "fifth member," keyboardist Kristen Leu. Filming The Paper Jets hired television producer James W. Parker to record an intimate, invite-only concert on his soundstage at Riverview Studios in Bordentown, NJ. The Concert The evening started with opener Michelle Cacciatore & the False Pretenses running through their 45-minute set with no issues. However, once The Paper Jets took stage, it became clear that this was not their night. Producer Scott Kammerer had held Lettieri, Lambusta, and Erickson up at the studio until 3 a.m. the previous night, leading them through an arduous soundcheck. They had to return the next morning by 10 a.m. to finish setting up the room and by showtime, their fatigue was palpable. The concert began with no issues, however, a serious power surge approximately 20 minutes into the band's set, derailing the momentum, and the show altogether. What was supposed to be a two-hour event, ended up running closer to five hours. The power surge had affected Kammerer's set up, forcing him to rewire the soundboard. The power was never fully restored and continued to cut out throughout the evening. In an attempt to salvage the video portion of the evening, Parker had the band run through several takes of their songs, again interrupting the flow of the concert, something The Paper Jets were neither used to nor expecting. Following the concert, Kristen Leu quit the band. Concert Film Track Listing (Composer) 1. Short Woman (Erickson/Pischl/Titze) 2. Another Unfinished Novel (Lambusta) 3. Stay Back Here (Erickson) 4. Goodbye on Tuesday (Lettieri) 5. I'm Done (Lambusta/Maloney) 6. Always Will (Lambusta) 7. Point of View (Cacciatore/Erickson) 8. The Way I Write (Erickson/Fiedler/McGee) 9. Down (Lambusta) Additonal Content (Composer) Live at Mama Jo's 1. So Unreal (Erickson) 2. You'll Come Around (Erickson) 3. Set of Rules (Erickson) 4. As It Gets (Erickson/Lambusta) 5. Memories (Lettieri) Official Music Videos 1. As It Gets (dir. Bill Lambusta) 2. Over Now (dir. Frank Lettieri Jr) 3. Bethesda (dir. Frank Lettieri Jr) 4. Memories (dir. Frank Lettieri Jr) Live on Backstage Story 1. Interview with Brian Erickson & Frank Lettieri 2. Over Now (Erickson) 3. Stay Back Here (Erickson) 4. Point of View (Erickson) The Independent Study Video 1. 15-minute video chronicling the recording of the band's Independent Study sessions from 2005 Supplemental Music 1. Cooking Up An Accident (piano demo) (Erickson) 2. The Best Way (instrumental) (Cacciatore/Erickson) 3. Stay Back Here (demo) (Erickson) 4. Stay Back Here (drum corps version) (Erickson) Release and Reception Bored In Town was released as a limited-run DVD/CD package on November 12, 2011 to coincide with the band's first appearance at Manhattan's The Bitter End. The CD portion was dubbed Sorta Bored. It collected 18 songs from the group's early, pre-Paper Jets lineups including five songs from the Independent Study sessions, and a number of unused songs from the Bored In Town concert including the Frank-sung Bruce Springsteen cover of "Atlantic City," which also acted as the lead single.